Who's the Daddy?
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: As Per Request! Part of my "sexy" AU/role-playing Chuck/Blair one-shots! Daddy Bass needs a babysitter...welcome Blair Waldorf. Can Chuck fool Blair into bed using a baby as bait, where did the baby come from anyway?...give it a try I'm sure you'll enjoy!


**A.N.**

**I really am sorry that this took so long! But it is really long, to make up for the wait!**

**After the week of voting...I noticed how almost all of the ideas got a good response (which doesn't help me at all!) now I feel like writing all of them and I really wanted to stop writing fics completely! **

**Anyway, after weighing up people's opinion Option 9 Who's the Daddy won the vote with Option 7- Innocent Until Proven Guilty coming second and possibly my personal favourite Option 2- Yes Sir coming 3rd...I also got a number of votes for Sex Me Up, La Perla's and Beauty and the Geek....so I may (in the future) write those too!**

**To read and vote for my other ideas go to my other Chair role-playing fic Dr. Chuck Bass: The Smear Test....  
**

**Before I begin, I just want to say that this did not turn out how I had planned. It was meant to be like Dr. Chuck Bass: The Smear Test, i.e funny and sexy.....but it ended up being more focused on the actual underlying storyline. I know you'll still like it, but I just thought I'd warn you that although it's a good storyline, it's not as "sexy" as the last one-shot! But you are the readers so you can just read and then make your own mind up about it!**

**On with the fic**

**Summary: **Daddy Bass needs a babysitter....welcome Blair Waldorf...can Chuck fool Blair into bed using a baby as bait, where did the baby come from anyway?

**Rated M  
**

* * *

Blair turned around in desperation as she heard the sound of a little girl's scream that sounded eerily familiar. She spun her head towards the road and noticed that Eloise, the 7 year old she was supposed to be watching, had decided that running into a busy road would a good idea.  
Blair shouted out her name and began running towards the road and Eloise just as a car came screeching towards her. Luckily a passer by had also noticed that there was a child who had fallen in the middle of the road crying and screaming for her mother.

Chuck, who was just on his way back to work and had decided to walk through Central Park rather than call his driver, which is what he usually did, but the weather had looked so good that a walk in the park seemed rather tempting. As he approached the cross-section of the road he had heard a deafening scream coming fro the road and looked instinctively towards the source of all the noise, a little girl stranded in the middle of the road. He looked around and noticed the street was virtually empty except for a woman on the other side of the road who was crouched on the ground picking up her belongings and putting them in her handbag, she must have dropped it. He had realised that the girl in the road had fallen and was clearly hurt, she was looking towards the woman who was filling her handbag with various items scattered on the ground. It was when he heard the screeching of tyres coming towards him that he jumped into action, he ran towards the girl into the road and noticed that the woman from across the street had also shouted to the girl and began running towards them.

Chuck reached the girl and the car braked to a sudden halt just to the side of them having to turn to avoid the little girl and Chuck in the middle of the road. Chuck was in the process of lifting the crying girl off the ground as the driver began throwing insults at them and resumed driving off again. Chuck, on a normal day would have retaliated but he wasn't going to use such language or aggression in front of a little child.  
Suddenly a petite brunette came flying in to him, grabbing the little girl and snatching her away but placing her on her own feet as she must have been too heavy for her to carry.

"Eli! What the hell were you thinking! Running off like that! How could you! Do you have any idea what could have happened! Silly, silly girl!" she berated angrily, wagging her finger at the sobbing girl.  
"Urm...if you don't mind me saying...but don't you think she's been hurt enough already, you're daughter is terrified, scolding her will only hurt her more." interrupted Chuck, and then regretted it as the brown eyed beauty gave him the deadliest glare he had ever seen.  
"And who the hell are you!" she demanded, but before he could answer she opened her mouth to continue, "Firstly, she is not my daughter and secondly this is none of your business!" she finished angrily, who was this guy anyway, just because he practically saved Eloise does not mean he has the right to criticise me, she thought to herself.  
"Right well in that case," he began before lifting the girl into his arms, "she's hurt, her knee is bleeding and possibly bruised, there is no way she can walk comfortably by herself...where do you need to go?" he asked helpfully, he definitely wanted a little more of that fury he seemed to be getting from the little brunette.

"Put her down! We are spending a few hours in the park before returning to her home! Now put her down!" she demanded before the stranger walked briskly past her towards the park entrance.  
He heard the brunette run after him continuing her little rant, "Where do you think you're taking her! Who the hell do you think you are!" she yelled after him, he was walking at a steady pace for him, but for her is was much too fast, particularly in heels.

"Look, I'm walking through the park to get to work, I can walk you to the play area carrying the girl, surely you must have something to clean up her wound?" he added, deciding to ignore her demand to release the girl. By this time Eloise had stopped crying and seemed to enjoy being carried by her hero in to the park. He was her Knight in shining armour, he had saved her life and he was definitely good looking enough to be considered a hero.

"Are you superman?" she asked him, feigning innocence, she was 7 and pretty intelligent and smart for her age but she knew that now was the time to act sweet and innocent in the hope to win some sympathy with the man carrying her, maybe he would buy her some candy from the sweet stall, or even better he would scold her babysitter who she was beginning to hate.  
"Uhh...no...why would you think that?"" asked Chuck nervously, Superman, seriously?  
"Because one minute there was no body there and then all of a sudden I felt you come and grab me off the ground and save me from the car...like superman!" she exclaimed giddily.

Chuck laughed softly in return, the little girl was so naive she actually thought he was some sort of hero.  
"Look," interrupted Blair, a little annoyed at how Eloise was acting towards this complete stranger after she had knocked Blair's handbag to the ground and ran off into the road, "whoever you are, could you just leave us a lone, I'm supposed to be looking after her, I don't need some stranger coming near her! I could get in to trouble!" she finished.  
"No! I like him Blair! You'll be in more trouble for letting me nearly get crashed in to a car!" shouted Eloise, defending Chuck.  
"What! You're the one who ran in to the road!" defended Blair, trying to deflect the blame.  
"And HE saved me!" she rallied, Chuck simple smirked.

"We don't even know him Eli!" Blair tried to explain, Mr and Mrs. Bosworth would be furious for Blair letting Eloise talk to a stranger.  
"I'm Chuck Bass." interrupted Chuck whilst offering a hand to Blair. She looked down at his hand which he was struggling to hold up whilst also carrying Eloise, she reluctantly shook his hand, ignoring the jolts of electricity that spread through her veins as he touched her.  
"Blair Waldorf." she returned with a frown.  
"Don't talk to her, she's evil!" argued Eloise whilst turning Chuck's cheek away from Blair, Blair flinched at the insult, how could such a little girl hate her so much.  
"I'm sure she's not that bad..." began Chuck, "she definitely looks....**_good_**," he finished, licking his lips teasingly whilst looking her up and down.  
Blair scoffed as he smirked at her, "your disgusting!" she said frustratingly.  
"So your a baby sitter then?" he wondered, she was definitely a hot babysitter he thought whilst studying the curves of her perfect slender body, and found her blushing cheeks ever so tantalising.  
"Yes, so you better hand her over and leave me to it!" she ordered, feeling suddenly self conscious as she noticed him eyeing her hungrily. He was definitely checking her out and she found herself taking in his appearance too. He must have been a little older than her, mid-twenties perhaps, his chiselled jaw line, dark eyes, pouty pink lips and the thick hair atop his head that just tempted you to run a hand through. He was certainly handsome and that smirk was infuriating, in a good way, she suddenly decided that maybe she didn't want to get rid of him after all.

"You know...I was looking for a babysitter," he began as they reached their destination and he placed Eloise on a bench, handing her his cell phone to distract her, she took it excitedly, "...but unfortunately the candidates so far have not been up to standard...maybe you'd be interested...Blair?" he tested the name on his lips and had to admit it sounded like a prayer. He had no idea why he had just asked her to babysit, he didn't really even need a babysitter but the idea just popped up and fell through his lips without giving a second thought.  
"I usually have a full time nanny but...she somehow managed to "forget" that she needed a visa to stay in this country....that's the trouble with these foreign workers...you can never be sure if they're legal." he continued and Blair listened on intently, slightly gutted that this guy had a child, it must mean he had a wife...or at least a partner.

"So you think after what you've witnessed today, with the whole, losing the kid who ends up in the middle of a road with oncoming traffic, makes me a good candidate for babysitting?" she questioned suspiciously, how could he want her to babysit his child after she had just made such a big safety blunder.  
"Well, I'm running out of time to find someone....I'll only need you for a few hours, Saturday, I have a foreign minister to escort around my business empire," he lied, in the hope that it made him sound important and successful, "Kiera is only a baby and she wont be too difficult," now that wasn't a lie, Kiera really did exist, he had just made up the fact that he needed a babysitter for her, she already had a perfectly legal full time nanny, he would just have to get rid of her for the day to make way for Blair, he just knew he had to see this woman again, preferably under his own roof and in character, cute, hot babysitters always turned him on.

"How old is she?" she asked, suddenly interested, "and why cant your wife fill in?" she added.  
"Kiera is almost 18 months old, and I don't have a wife," Kiera's mother was an integral part of his life but they were definitely not romantic with each other, he just had to think of a sorry sob story, "Kiera's mother is...not around any more....I'd rather not talk about it.." he whispered, feigning hurt, he noticed the sympathy in Blair's eyes when he looked back up at her. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and both Blair and Chuck looked towards Eloise who was still on the bench looking up at them guiltily.  
Eloise held up her hand showing them the screen of the cell phone which now had a clear photo of Blair on it, she smiled sweetly and quickly hid the phone in her lap.

Chuck looked quickly at Blair and placed a hand on her arm in the hope to divert her attention back to him, "so...would you babysit for me?" he asked her as she turned to face him again, forgetting about the photo of her that was now saved in Chuck's phone.  
"Uhh...yeah I guess I can," she smiled and blushed when he smiled back, he was uniquely handsome.  
"Great...you have no idea how much I'll look forward to it" he smirked before going to Eloise and convincing her to give up his phone. Eloise handed him his cell phone and placed a quick kiss to his cheek, it caused Chuck to turn red in embarrassment and Blair giggled at him.  
"Someone seems to have taken a liking towards you Bass," teased Blair.  
Chuck turned to her fully and smirked whilst coming increasingly close to her, "Well, I'm pretty hard to resist, so I don't blame you." he smirked devilishly at her as his hand rested on her waist.

She could feel the heat that radiated from him and caressed her body and then she felt his warm electric touch on her waist and almost gasped at the sensation, "I wasn't talking about me you idiot, I was referring to Eli!" she corrected him, feeling slightly frustrated by his smugness.

"Well..It wont be long I'm sure of it." he suggested snidely whilst slipping his hand into her jean pocket to take out her cell phone, which was clearly visible as it was peeking out of her tight fitted jeans which hugged her ass so perfectly it made his mouth water. She held her breath as she felt his hand against the side of her bottom struggle to remove her phone.

When he finally succeeded he began dialling a number into her cellphone and then she heard his phone beep in return signalling an incoming call. He then looked into her eyes and smiled seductively, "I guess I'll call you then," he whispered onto her lips and then leaned in as if he was about to kiss her, she closed her eyes in anticipation and then felt a brush of cold air replace the heat she had been feeling as he stood before her. Opening her eyes, she saw Chuck smirking at her teasingly as he walked away, Eloise standing on the bench fully recovered from her fall waving ferociously at the departing figure.

"Smug bastard!" Blair spat out to herself angrily.  
"What did you say?" asked Eloise in shock at hearing the "B word" coming from her babysitters mouth.  
"Uhh nothing...let's go." she frowned whilst grabbing hold of Eloise's hand and dragging her off the bench, not caring whether the annoying little child was hurt or not, she was too worried about what would become of her Saturday.

***

He had been practically obsessed with Blair, and getting her in bed, since the moment he had laid eyes on her. He was a womaniser so his sex radar was always working overtime, selecting and pursuing potential targets to get a good fuck and then dispose of them and move on to the next. So when he had seen Blair, the perfect, sexy, fiery brunette you can imagine how crazy his radar siren had gone. He had been lucky enough to not have to rely on the image of her face that was imprinted in his memory, because that little girl had thought it a clever idea to use his phone and take a photo of her, so that certain picture had come in handy every night when he was alone in bed.

The sight of her thick hair like fire around her perfectly toned face and of course those pouty red lips which he had pictured around his, you know what, sucking him off whilst in reality, it was his own hand having to play substitute. But that would all be fixed today because there was no way he would let her leave today until she had fulfilled his every fantasy, including the one involving her lips, mouth, tongue and his...well, you know what.

Chuck had just dressed Kiera in a cute little yellow dress which conveniently, and not purposefully, matched the colour of his dress shirt, he had pathetically decided to dress as a simple father rather than businessman, maybe it would impress her. Who was he kidding, he didn't care if it impressed her or not, he just wanted to get her in to bed and he was going to try whatever he could to tickle her fancy.  
He was carefully placing Kiera into her bouncer when he heard a ring of the doorbell of his penthouse hotel suite, she was here.  
Thinking on his feet he looked towards the bowl of mushy peas he had placed on the table near him and picked it up as the doorbell rang one more. He flipped the bowl upside down and tipped out the contents onto the floor in a messy heap before savaging the front of his shirt with some of the green coloured goo.  
He then raced towards the front door as Kiera began crying at being left alone in the lounge. Chuck reached the door and looked through the key hole, the sight that welcomed him made his mouth water, brown eyes, chocolate curls, a good helping of cleavage and a clear display of toned legs along with the cutest frown he had ever seen. Then he watched as her hand rose and began banging on the door, he snapped out of his reverie and quickly opened the door.

Blair was about to yell as the door swung open, but her mouth closed as she saw Chuck, looking swamped and dirty.  
"Are you...ok?" she asked sympathetically as he motioned to her to come into the apartment.  
She walked past him and he closed the door behind her, "Yeah...I'm fine...sometimes looking after a baby all by yourself can be hard work," he chuckled nervously, presuming that she had fallen for his fallacy.

"Aaw...you poor thing," she cooed whilst brushing a hand over his cheek, feeling sorry for him for having to care for his baby all by himself.  
He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders, "well it's all part of the joy of parenting right?"  
She smiled back and studied his ruined clothes, "oh, you have to be at work right? You should get changed, where is your daughter?" she asked whilst removing her short jacket and following him into the lounge area.  
She smiled brightly as soon as she spotted the little girl bobbing up and down in her bouncer, she walked quickly towards her and bent down to the baby's level and stroking her tear stained face.

"Oh...she's adorable! She's so cute!" she said excitedly whilst touching the girls sandy brown hair. Kiera had pale white skin with dark brown eyes and a cute little button nose, her lips were dark and pouty Blair found her features to be striking and beautiful, she had never seen such a cute little girl in her short hobby of babysitting. She turned to see Chuck watching them appreciatively before she turned back to Kiera, lifting her from the bouncer, the little girl's sobs had completely disappeared and she held onto Blair who cradled the one year old in her arms, whispering compliments to her in a child like voice.

Chuck was in awe at how perfectly Blair filled the maternal role, she was so careful with the child and so in tune to the baby's needs and she had only been here for no less than 5 minutes, he had to admit it turned him on to a painful extent, especially the way Blair's breasts bulged upwards as Kiera was held tightly to her chest.

"Daddy is going to go to work and we are going to have so much fun...aren't we?" she cooed to the child whilst tickling her tummy. Kiera didn't giggle but instead began saying random words, "hungry...Kiki hungry!" she said demandingly as Blair turned to Chuck.  
"Oh...she may have thrown her lunch at me...I tried my best to feed her," he lied with a sad look on his face. Blair felt a pang in her heart at the thought of Chuck finding it difficult to do soemthing so simple as feed his daughter, she felt a sudden urge to help him and do anything he needed.

"Aww...don't worry Chuck, I'll feed her...it's my job!" she said encouragingly and Chuck smiled back at her gratefully, he seemed to have her wrapped around his little finger and he knew it wouldn't be long before he had those long legs wrapped around his waist whilst he.....damn he really shouldn't be fantasising about that right now.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked questioningly, she had expected him to leave as soon as she arrived but then she looked at his current attire and his ruined shirt, noticing that he was wearing the same colour shirt as his daughter. Her chest tightened at how sweet this guy was with his daughter, he even colour co-ordinated their outfits, how adorable was he going to get!  
He noticed her staring at his shirt and took it as the perfect opportunity to give her a taste of what he was planning on giving her today, he began unbuttoning his shirt as she looked him in the eye suddenly at his forward gesture. Was he seriously going to strip in front of her, she wondered nervously, biting her lip in anticipation.

Chuck peeled his stained shirt off his toned torso as Blair watched the show, he smirked on the inside, noticing her reaction from seeing him topless, she definitely had a look of temptation on her perfect face. He decided to turn up the heat and walked towards her until they was mere inches apart, she held onto Kiera tighter by instinct at his approach.

"I'll just dispose of this shirt and be right back," he whispered slowly, she held her breath as he stroked Kiera's cheek, his naked body touching her, "I'll be back Kiki," he finished before kissing the baby's cheek and then looking at Blair who seemed to have turned a deep shade of pink.  
Blair was finally able to breath once Chuck had walked away, taking his hot half-naked body with him, she couldn't resist to wonder what the bottom half of his body looked like.

Chuck had returned moments later dressed in a dark blue shirt, which Blair had to admit, suited him better than his previous choice, the dark colours defining his facial features more.  
He was talking on the phone as he entered the lounge, angrily shouting at the person on the other end. Blair was sitting with Kieara on her lap, talking to the one year old and trying to make sense of the child's babbling.

"Well, could you not have informed me earlier!" yelled Chuck, "right, well could they not have told us earlier? This is an outrage! I have been preparing for this for a long time!" he continued as Blair watched him in curiosity.

"Right, fine! Just forget it! I have enough on my plate," he said before ending the call and huffing in frustration, of course really there had been no one on the phone, he was just faking the call.

"What's wrong," asked Blair, noticing the frustration in Chuck's eyes.

"That was my PA, the thing I told you for today...it's cancelled....apparently the foreign politician had some difficulty with flying to this country...he's not coming. You have no idea how much his investment would have meant for my company," lied Chuck, feigning exasperation, his company was the most successful in the land and making it look like he was going through investment troubles was furthest from the truth.

Blair rose from her seat before placing Kiera carefully back down on her own, she walked over to Chuck and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "It's ok...I'm sure everything will be fine Chuck," she offered whilst smiling at him affectionately.

"Yeah...I really hope so...it's just I have so much going on you know...what with juggling the business and Kiera all by myself...and then there's my non-existent social life," he said with a small smile. He felt slightly guilty for lying so much but he had to say and do anything if it meant she would touch him the way she was doing right now.

Blair stood in front of Chuck, both of her hand massaging each of his shoulders, "It can't be that bad, besides, your amazing for being such a devoted father and successful businessman," she smiled reassuringly, "you've got a lot going for you," she finished.

"Really? Because it sure doesn't feel that way," he said sadly looking down at his feet.  
Blair placed a hand to his chin and lifted up his head, "come on, I can stay and help you with lunch if you like...you must be hungry," she offered, her heart almost broke at the look in his eyes, the thought of seeing such pain in his eyes, even though she barely knew him, hurt her a little too much. She knew how difficult it must be for him to have to be a single parent and she was willing to do anything to make him feel better. She took his hand in hers and he looked at her warmly as she smiled at him and walked him towards Kiera, he lifted Kiera in to his arms and they went in to the kitchen.

They had talked more and got to know each other a little better over lunch and had naturally fallen in to an easy banter, their personalities seemed to compliment each other perfectly and Blair actually found herself enjoying herself and was glad that she had met Chuck and his amazing daughter. Kiera was pretty quiet and apathetic and rarely talked unless spoken to, at which she would just babble and use simple small words. She was able to fully understand Chuck and Blair when they spoke to her but didn't really talk back much. Chuck explained that she was probably not much of a talker because of the lack of people in her life, which wasn't true at all, Chuck had a step family and lot's of family friends but he decided to pretend he was a loner, the sympathy card was really working with Blair. Particularly when Chuck actually managed to change Kiera's diaper, that had really turned Blair on, in fact she had even given him a kiss on the cheek saying how adorable it was to watch him care for his daughter and he had noticed how her eyes seemed to linger on the bulge he was sure she could see poking through his pants. It was obvious to Chuck that using Kiera as bait was definitely working on Blair, she already seemed really smitten on him and she had no reason to stay seeing as his "meeting" had been cancelled, so her continuing presence said a lot.

Blair had really taken a liking to Chuck and Kiera and she felt saddened at the thought that they were so lonely, Kiera seemed to have no other family and Chuck was an only child who's parents had both died. He seemed reluctant to talk of how they died so she didn't press for information, he was clearly in need of some attention, possibly even a woman's touch, she thought giddily whilst smiling to herself at the thought of pleasuring him. She snapped out of her fantasy before it got out of control and looked to Kiera who seemed to be making a low humming noise. Her bog brown eyes were drooping and it was obvious that she was falling asleep so Blair quickly snapped into action and picked the little girl up.

"Aww Kiki is sleepy," she said lovingly as she wrapped her arms around the small child, Chuck looked on in awe, he couldn't get enough of seeing Blair holding the baby.  
"We could put her to bed," he offered whilst walking towards the bedroom, Blair followed closely behind him with Kiera in her arms.  
They reached the bed and Blair placed her down and covered her with the comforter before inspecting the room, "is this her room? It doesn't look like a child's room," she wondered as she studied the plain wallpaper and bland décor, there were no signs of toys or child's clothes.

"Uh...actually...this isn't her room...she....urm...sleeps in my room with me," he said nervously, he figured he would sound stupid now that he told her such a thing.  
Blair stood from the bed and faced him, "aaw..that's so adorable Chuck...you're such a great father...I can't imagine why Kiera's mother left you," she said, before realising she may have said too much.

He thought of a way of making her really feel sorry for him and the idea just came to him, "well....it may have something to do with the fact that she was seeing someone else whilst I was celebrating the birth of our daughter, obviously I wasn't good enough for her," he blurted out before heading out of the room. Blair watched him leave in shock, she couldn't believe what he had just told her, how could Kiera's mother be such a bitch, why would she have wanted to leave such an amazing, good looking guy like Chuck, she just didn't understand.

She followed him out, quickly checking that Kiera was fast asleep, she found him in the lounge on the sofa leaning back and rubbing his temples. She walked slowly up to him before joining him on the sofa and moving his hand away from his face, then she mimicked his earlier action by massaging his temples. He looked at her as she came ever so close to him, he felt his pants tighten as she leaned in to him, pressing her dainty fingers over his head, he had clear sight of her low cut dress and the bulge of cleavage that was ever so close to his chest. He continued to look at her body, her tight waist and round bottom that was defined by her figure hugging mini-dress.

Her long toned legs that were tanned and glowing, he imagined placing a hand on her thigh, suddenly realising that he wasn't imagining it and had really touched her thigh. She stopped massaging his head and looked down at her thigh in surprise, it seemed that he was just as shocked at his sudden move and she felt slightly turned on at the feel of his hand on her leg. Besides, she suddenly felt overcome with a need to pleasure him and make him see how wonderful he was and how attracted she realised she was to him, she couldn't believe that he thought he wasn't good enough, she had never seen anyone as hot as him before, nor met anyone as paternal as him.

She looked at him seductively before folding one of her legs over the other, trapping his hand between her thighs.  
He gulped at her teasing move, shocked that she was so easily seduced by him, he had never expected her to fall so easily. The heat he was beginning to feel in his hand was unbearable, wedged between her smooth warm thighs, his erection was fully in force as he tried not to look down on himself in case she saw the bugle.

"You know Chuck...you have a certain charm about you," she whispered to him whilst sliding a finger down the side of his face, bringing her face closer to him and squashing his hand harder between her thighs, she was sure she had ruined her panties by now, especially with his hand so close.

"Is that so?" he replied whilst returning to his confident self.

"Yes it is..." she continued to whisper against his cheek. She began running a hand down his chest and towards the belt of his trousers, he gulped and arched his back in response as her hand travelled to his thighs and began rubbing up and down. She couldn't believe what she was doing, she hardly knew this guy and she was touching him, but it just felt so right and she couldn't help but be turned on at the idea of pleasuring such a lost soul, not only was he eye candy but he seemed like such a nice guy.

Before she could think any further, her mouth was invaded by his tongue, bringing her body to a standstill and shocking through her core. He was kissing her, hungrily, passionately, desperately. She was brought out of her daze suddenly as she felt his body press down on hers and his tongue delve further in to her mouth. He tasted like cigars something else kind of sweet that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she decided to kiss him back with just as much force.

They continued to make out desperately before Chuck decided to take things to the next level, reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress and pulling at it frantically. He had her dress off in seconds as she pulled away from him in order to drag off his pants.

The sound of his belt coming off made Blair ready and wet, she was dripping for him and needed him naked right now. She got him out of everything except his shirt but that's because she became distracted by his removal of her bra. She became suddenly self-conscious of her naked upper body, always having been unconfident about the size of her breasts but she was proved wrong as he immediately latched on to one of her breasts sucking and biting her hungrily, "fuck Blair, you're so fucking beautiful" he growled onto her bare skin, a strangled moan escaped her lips as she tried to hide her reaction to his compliment, not being used to such attention. She had had sex many times before, but she had a feeling that sex with Chuck was going to be a whole different ball game, (no pun intended) he was already eliciting alien feelings from her, she had never been so turned on in her whole life.

He had to almost rip her panties off, that's how desperate he was, but she seemed to want to keep them in one piece as he felt her hand pull his away so she could slide them off her legs, his hands decided to occupy themselves elsewhere instead.

They still hadn't pulled apart from their frantic kissing as they lay across the sofa, Blair on top, moving against him and trying to rid him of his shirt.

"that's my second shirt that your getting rid of today..." he murmured huskily against her lips before she smirked and kissed him again.

"You look much better without a shirt." she grinned back him seductively, which earned a soft giggle from him.

She couldn't help but be incredibly turned on by how cute he looked when he smiled like that so she attacked his lips once more with immense vigour, she wasn't usually this wild when it came to sex, preferring it to be meaningful and romantic, but for some reason Chuck seemed to bring out a different side to her. A side that she thought she could get used to.

His hands reached between her legs, rubbing slow shapes onto her nether lips, making sure to avoid her most sensitive area. She moaned in pleasure as his fingers teased her, "please...Chuck...more," she begged him as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"More what?" he asked her teasingly, loving the way her face twisted in pleasure, pleasure that he was the cause of.

"Please...touch me Chuck!" she moaned heavily whilst rocking her hips so his hand would slip where she wanted it, but he was fully in control.

"Where do you want me to touch you Blair...?" he whispered onto her lips, which she was biting down on in order to contain her excitement.

"you know where...don't make me say it...just do it." she smiled innocently, causing him to lose his senses. He couldn't hold back when she was begging him so desperately so he obediently stuck two fingers into her core and she cried out in ecstasy moaning his name repeatedly. He reached up to nibble on her exposed neck as she stretched herself over him, rocking her hips against his hand.

He began to speed up his ministrations as she gasped and panted at his fingers moving in and out of her and flicking against her sensitive nub whilst his lips ravished her mouth and neck.

"Jesus Blair...I've wanted to do this the moment you walked through the door!" he growled against her lips as her moans became louder. He pulled out his fingers and she whimpered at the loss of contact before he flipped them over and hovered above her.

"When you repeatedly kissed Kiera on the cheek...I couldn't help but feel...jealous...I wanted to feel your lips all over me!" she admitted unashamedly whilst arching her back up towards him.

Chuck let out a loud laugh at her confession of being jealous of a 1 year old, "you were jealous of me kissing my daughter? You must have been so hot and bothered...let me help you with that," he smirked before kissing her fully on the lips and positioning himself between her legs. The next thing she knew she had been impaled onto him as he lifted her bottom harshly in to him and then began pushing in and out of her.

She screamed out in pleasure and he too moaned and panted from finally being inside of her warm and wet core.

"Chuck...yes...right there!" she screeched as he forced himself harder and faster into her lithe form, earning further moans and gasps from her.

"Did it turn you on when I sat her on my lap...right where you wanted to be...between my legs?" he challenged her and she nodded her head viscously not able to speak.

"What about when I changed her diaper so effortlessly...did seeing someone as macho and manly as me care for a baby make you dripping wet Blair?" he said whilst moving completely out of her, wanting her to beg for more.

"Yes Chuck...it did! Now please...don't stop!" she pleaded whilst trying to pull him towards her. She was so desperate to have him, he was amazing, not only was he incredibly sexy and charming but he was a great father and seeing him with Kiera really did turn Blair on, she just couldn't resist a hot paternal man, what kind of woman would! She would do anything, say anything just to make him satisfy her libido right now, she wouldn't leave until she had him coming and begging her for more and then she would show him just how amazing and deserving he was by showing her want for him all over again, even if it took all night.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt him thrust into her again harder than before and she literally screamed as she felt herself coming close to her peak.

"Chuck...I'm going to come...go faster" she begged him and he complied without hesitation, chanting her name over and over as he too began to come to a climax.

Moments later they were both coming, hard and fast, moaning and panting, screaming each others names as they came undone in unison.

"Fuck Blair...you were amazing" Chuck finally said, moments later, breaking the near silence as they lay catching their breaths, tangled up with each other.

Blair turned so she was laying on top of him and then lifted her head up to look him in the eyes, "and you were...incredible...daddy Bass" she cooed playfully whilst wagging her eyebrows at him.

"Hmmm," he smiled, "so the whole father/child thing turns you on eh?" he asked slyly, knowing that he had guessed right all along, even though he had intended to use Kiera to get Blair in to bed (and it had worked), he actually began wondering if there was more to it than just the sex. Did he actually like this woman? Could Chuck Bass the obnoxious playboy man-whore actually have fallen for a girl?

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a cheeky grin playing on her sex-face (he could call it that now because it was obvious she was still horny). Just as he was about to ask what she was thinking (or doing) he saw her move lower down his body and place both hands flat on his thighs. Her face was level with his limp member and he tensed up at the memory of him jerking off for the past few nights to the thought of having her take him in his mouth. Feeling ever so confident about how much of an affect she was having on Chuck she decided to be a little adventurous. She moved a hand to grab hold of him and he let out a breath of relief as she began stroking him over and over and then looked up at him teasingly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the realisation of what was about to happen. He had died and gone to heaven for sure.

"Yes Blair...just like that...you want me in your mouth don't you?" he said hopefully and she looked at him seductively before leaning down to kiss his tip, he moaned at finally having her plump lips right where he wanted them.

"When you tested Kiera's milk-bottle, you have no fucking idea the effect it had on me to see you suck on something," he growled out as she kissed and then licked him, "fuck...and you were looking right at me, you were thinking the same thing!" he finished, breathed out heavily.

"Yes, you're right...I wanted to suck you Chuck. The moment you gave her the bottle and then asked me to test it...I knew what you were thinking when you told me to suck it. You worded it like that on purpose didn't you.?" she reminded him. It was at lunch when Kiera had been fed, Chuck had prepared some warm milk for her and then told Blair to test the temperature, Blair was about to open the bottle to take a sip but Chuck had stopped her, telling her to just 'suck on it'. She had complied of course, looking him straight in the eyes the whole time, making sure to make the innocent act look as sexual and seductive as possible. Slowly moulding her soft, plump lips around the teat and then sucking and purposefully moving her mouth up and down the teat as Chuck had looked on in wonder

"You're a cock-tease, you've wanted it, I've wanted, for a long time so just get on with it...please!" he begged as his hips rose in an effort to encourage her.

She met him halfway, hungrily latching on to a different kind of teat, a much bigger and stiffer one, she thought to herself.

He watched her take him in and out, moaning her name in encouragement, using her hands to fondle certain other parts in the nether regions which lay neglected. He brought a hand to the back of her head and dug right into her hair as he tried to encourage her to take him further in to her mouth without hurting her, she was giving him the best time of his life and he couldn't have been happier at having met her in the first place, thanking himself for deciding to take a walk through Central Park that fateful day.

He couldn't have been more pleased than he was right now, having such a beautiful and talented woman literally blowing life in to him, he wouldn't change this for the world. She was becoming so turned on by hearing his cries of pleasure and having him in her mouth was making her so wet, she let go of him for a moment trying to get her breath back as she stroked him with her hand.  
His pre-cum seeped through and she couldn't help but let a little moan slip through her lips, "fuck Chuck...fuck." she moaned as she was about to take him in her mouth again.

"fuck"

Blair stopped in her tracks and jumped up slightly in shock. She moved to cover Chucks erection, before both Chuck and Blair looked towards the source of the curse and saw little Kiera standing a few feet away from them.

"fuck" came the little voice again.

Blair looked back at Chuck in shock and embarrassment at having his innocent little daughter repeat the swear word she had just used.  
Blair became filled with guilt, "shit!" she said before quickly finding Chuck's shirt to cover herself up.

"shit" repeated Kiera whilst giggling and pointing to the two naked adults in front of her.

Blair's eyes widened in shock and looked quickly at Chuck, "Oh my God...I'm so sorry..." she apologised desperately quickly buttoning up his shirt.  
Chuck laughed in response, he couldn't care less if Blair had just taught Kiera curse words, it was actually kind of funny to hear such language come from such a little mouth, especially after the seeing Blair's guilty reaction, both girls were as adorable as each other.  
Blair noticed Chuck was still fully naked and quickly covered his manhood with a cushion, he smirked at her in return and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her fully on the lips and didn't stop even when they could hear the faint giggles coming from their little intruder.  
Blair pulled away and peeled Chuck's hands off of her body, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's not like she'll remember this.." he explained to her and she chose to ignore him, instead going to collect their items of clothing, throwing him his briefs and pants so he could get dressed. She put her panties back on as Kiera slumped to the floor, falling purposefully onto her bottom as she continued to watch Chuck and Blair in interest.  
Blair looked at Kiera and couldn't help but wonder what the little girl must be thinking, she picked her dress from the floor, keeping a close eye on Kiera who was watching her with wide eyes.  
Blair turned towards Chuck with her back towards Kiera so that she could remove Chuck's shirt and put on her own dress. Chuck watched her intently, getting another good look of her bare breasts and swallowing the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat at seeing her naked again.

Once they were finally dressed, Chuck walked over Kiera and picked her up, returning to Blair on the sofa and sitting down with Kiera perched on his lap.  
"Now Kiki, you mustn't tell anybody about what you saw here today," he said playfully whilst rocking her on his lap. Blair could barely make eye contact with the small girl, still feeling embarrassed at having been caught by Kiera, sucking off the innocent girl's father.  
Chuck giggled as Kiera attempted to copy what he had said and then hoped that she had forgotten the two words she had learned moments ago from Blair.  
"You've gone and gotten Blair all embarrassed Kiki," laughed Chuck whilst turning to Blair who tried to avoid his teasing smirk.

"Bear" said Kiera whilst smiling and pointing towards Blair. She had a cute little grin on her little face and her brown eyes were wide and bright with joy. Blair couldn't help but feel an intense attraction to the little girl, she was the most adorable child she had ever had the pleasure of babysitting.

"I think she likes you Blair," smiled Chuck happily, staring at Blair for a moment too long, he took a chance and placed a chaste kiss against her lips before looking her deep in the eyes again. He was surprised at his bold move and at the look in her eyes right now, had he fallen for this woman and did she feel the same, he wondered before Kiera leapt towards Blair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Chuck and Blair laughed at the little girl's behaviour as Blair took hold of Kiera and placed her on her lap and rocked her back and forth.

"I have a feeling she's not the only one who likes me..." whispered Blair confidently before giving Chuck a teasing look. It was obvious that Chuck was in to her, she could just tell by the way things had progressed between them. She would never usually sleep with a guy on a first date, if you could class today as a sort of first date, but with Chuck everything just seemed so different. She felt as if she had walked right in to a family that she already felt a part of.

Little did she know it was all about to go to hell.

***

"Chuck!" interrupted a loud scream from the doorway.

Blair looked toward the tall blonde standing in the distance. She looked exhausted and furious, her pale cheeks were bright red, her blue eyes wide with anger and glowing blonde hair made her sparkle like the sun. She was beautiful, tall and leggy, perfect and curvaceous, Blair began to feel jealous at the thought of Chuck knowing someone so beautiful.

"What the hell are you doing with my baby!" the woman yelled and Blair's heart fell from her chest, realising that the woman was Kiera's mother and that meant that she and Chuck were, well used to be a couple, that could mean trouble. Besides, the fact that this woman, a cheating horrible mother could dare to come into Chuck's home and call Kiera her baby after what she had done, made Blair sick to her stomach, she couldn't just sit there and not defend Chuck.

"Who do you think you are! You are a joke of a mother and have no right to come here and call her your baby!" yelled Blair whilst pointing towards Kiera who began shouting 'mama' repeatedly as Chuck held onto her. Chuck suddenly stood and looked on in fear as he realised everything was about to go to hell.

"How dare you!" yelled the blonde who stalked towards Chuck and and snatched Kiera away from him.

"Uhh..let me exp.." began Chuck, but his sentence died on his lips when he saw Blair leap towards Kiera and attempt to snatch her away from her mother.

"Give her back! You don't deserve her! Chuck! Do something, she's your daughter!" cried Blair, there was no way she was going to let this bitch take away Chuck's daughter.

"What?! Who the hell is this woman and what the hell is her problem!" said the blonde whilst turning away from Blair and frowning at Chuck.

Chuck cowered away in defeat before turning towards Blair, "Blair, i'm sorry," she looked at him confused before he pointed to Kiera's mother, "Blair, this is Serena, she's my...sister...Kiera is my niece." he explained.

Blair's eyes widened in shock as the truth hit her painfully, everything came crashing down on her, the past few hours she had spent in pure bliss was all a farce, "you lied" she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Chuck walked towards her and and Serena looked on at them in confusion.

"I'm so sorry...I don't know what else to say..." he tried to console.

"How about you don't say anything!" she retorted angrily, banishing her tears and making sure not to let him and his lies make her cry, "how could you do this! Was everything a lie...?" she asked as his head fell in shame and she took it as a yes. She couldn't believe he had lied so much, her thoughts were interrupted by Serena.

"How could you take Kiki without telling me, or Dan! I was going out of my mind wondering where she was when I got home!" yelled Serena whilst caressing her daughter to distract her from all the yelling.

"I left a note for you...can you just excuse us...I need to talk to Blair." he asked politely as his sister looked between her brother and an angry Blair.

"I have nothing left to say to you!" interrupted Blair before going off to grab her bag, Chuck apprehended her and Blair tried to move past him.

"You wont get away with this Chuck!" scolded Serena before she decided to leave.

Just as she was turning away Kiera pointed at Chuck and Blair, "fuck" she giggled before looking up at her mother, whose mouth opened in utter disbelief.

Chuck and Blair looked at each other in surprise and then back at Serena who was staring at them in anger.

"How dare you Chuck! She's a baby! How many times have I warned you about using foul language in front of her!" she yelled.

"Uhh....I...I'm sorry sis..." he stuttered whilst looking back and forth between Blair and Serena.

"Oh you will be sorry!" she began before turning her attention to Blair, "just so you know, he is a sleaze, the biggest womaniser you'll ever meet...I hope he didn't use his usual dirty tactics to get you in to bed like he has done with almost every other woman in New York!" she accused and by the look on Blair's face it was clear she'd done enough damage so she turned and walked out leaving the two brunettes alone.

A loud snap was heard as Blair's hand collided into Chuck's face. She didn't feel the slightest guilt as his cheek turned red and he looked at her sadly.

"I made a mistake...I lied to you..but it's not what you think..." he tried to explain. Yes he had tricked her in to bed and used his little niece to do so, but things hadn't turned out how he had planned, he never imagined that after spending just a couple of hours with Blair, he would fall for her, he had never fallen for a girl before.

"How dare you! You fucking bastard! I hate you! I wish I never met you!" she yelled in anger, whacking him on his chest repeatedly as he tried to stop her.

"Wait just hear me out...please...I never meant to hurt you ok...you're not like the other girls," he tried to defend, he wasn't lying, how was he supposed to explain to her that although he had set out to seduce and sleep with her and then get rid of her, he had actually grown to like her.

"I swear...I never meant to use you...you're just so beautiful...that day at the park...I just knew I had to see you again...even if it meant lying to you...you have to understand." he said softly, grabbing hold of her hands. She was breathing heavily and didn't respond, instead she wriggled her hands free and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry...look if I didn't care I wouldn't be trying to explain myself..." he continued, she didn't turn back to him and he felt enormous guilt at the way he had treated her, "I shouldn't have lied to you...I admit that I did it so you would...sleep with me."

At this she did turn to him, she was furious, he used her, he used someone else's baby to get her into bed and she had been stupid enough to fall for it.

"You are a sick bastard!" she spat angrily, feeling the urge to slap him again but deciding not to waste her energy.

"You're right...I am...I just couldn't help myself...when you're around me I just want to...touch you, kiss you...and...well you get the point." he explained, he just wanted her to know that she was more than just a fuck to him, he was surprised to admit it even to himself.

"I wont forgive you for this...I feel like some used whore after what you've done!" she said disappointedly, he could defend his actions as much as he wanted, there was no way she'd just forgive him.

"Ok..it's up to you Blair," he began whilst walking towards her and stroking her arm, "just know that I'm truly sorry for what I did and that you are not a whore, you're an amazing woman and I've never met anyone like you before, I just got a little carried away and I should never have lied to you the way I did." he said truthfully whilst looking deep into her eyes.

"You used a baby to get me in to bed...that's sick and you should be ashamed of yourself!" she insulted whilst pushing his hand away from her arm.

"I know...I am, she's my niece and I love her, I don't know why I did it." he responded and she nodded her head in disapproval.

"Well I hope it was worth it Chuck...goodbye." she said angrily before turning away from him and walking out of the lounge.

He quickly followed after her, "Blair wait...just let me explain...or make it up to you please!" he shouted as she disappeared in to the foyer. He had to speed up to catch the fiery brunette and managed to reach her at the door, he grabbed her arm and spun her around before he felt a sharp pang at his cheek again, this girl had some power.

She looked at him with a victorious grin, "lay a finger on me again and you'll be getting a third slap!" she said confidently as he rubbed his cheek.

The next thing she knew she was being slammed against the door and his lips were duelling with hers. She tried pushing him off but he was too strong for her, she pushed at his chest and bit his lips but it just resulted in a satisfied groan from him. She had never felt like this before in her entire life, a mixture of utter anger and then confusion and lust too.

What was she thinking, she was consumed by this lying manipulating smug bastard but she didn't care at that moment as she began to kiss him back and allow him entry into her mouth. 5 minutes later they were both naked and heavily panting in the throes of passion on the floor of the foyer, the argument from before completely forgotten as Chuck slammed in to her over and over and Blair dug her nails in to his back moaning in pleasure.

"Who's the Daddy?" he smirked all of a sudden.

"Shut up."

**fin.**

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ok so there it is....hmmmm...I'm not so sure about how it turned out...it was definitely not really focused on the smut even though I did go back and add some more to it....but it's the storyline that stand out from what I can see....but that's the story you voted for so I hope I did it justice!**

**Kepp reviewing and voting as I'll start writing the scond choice soon....as it stands it will be Option 7!**

**P.S. If you haven't Read my other fic (Dr. Chuck Bass: The Smear Test: **Blair has been avoiding her smear test but when she finally decides to go for it she gets more than she bargained for!**)** **What are you waiting for! Go read it and then vote for your favourite idea on what I should write next, you'll find the options in chapter 2 of that fic!**

**xoxo**


End file.
